poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Many Adventures of Team Griffin/Eeveelution
' The Many Adventures of the Griffin/Eeveelution Family' is another written series to be made by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. Summery Join Brian Griffin, Sylveon, their family and pet Night Fury: Nightstriker as they have amazing adventures facing new enimies and making new friends! Characters Heroes *Brian Griffin *Sylveon *Eevee *Jolteon *Flareon *Vaporeon *Espeon *Umbreon *Leafeon *Glaceon *Alan the Eevee Cub *Nightstriker *The Griffin Family *Vinny Griffin * Villains * * List of Adventures Beginning movie: The Escapade Adventure Begins Season 1 #Shadows have Deaths #Family Night Out #Look-a-Likes for the Night #New Brian Strikes #Church Heist! #The Freight Car Thief #Imatation Peter Griffin #Skarloey Saves the Day #Smudger and the Coaches #Smudger and the Freight Cars #Smudger Takes the Express #The Hot Mink #What Will Breon Wear? #Hide and Seek #Breon Goes to the Moon #Breon the White Pokémon #Going Fishing #Leafeon's Flu #Going Exploring #Fishing with Peter #Brian Comes Home #The Phantom of Quahog #Breon's New Friend #Dawn's Visit #Your Friend, Breon #Fall Dream #Rivalry with the Pack and the Can-Do Crew #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 1 #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 2 Season 2 #Alan stays up All Night #Princess Espeon #Bertram in Quarantine #A New Princess Part 1 #A New Princess Part 2 #The Last Younglings Part 1 #The Last Younglings Part 2 # # # #Hiccup Troubles #Selena's Band #Froggy Bottom Bog #George to the Rescue #Corythosaurus Trouble # # # # # # # # # #Building a House for Dawn #Dawn Returns #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 1: Assassinations in Quahog #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 2: The Secret Droid Factory #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 3: Rise of the Clone Equine Army! Season 3 #James Bewitched #The Kind Mermaid #Ballast Cars and Photographers #The Screaming Mare #The Ghost Runs at Night #Trapped at the Quarry #Breon's First Date #Hunt for Bigfoot #Girl Cruising #Trixie and the Ghost of Old Freddie Jones # # # # # # # # # #The Hambone Master # # # # # # # #Selena's Fuzzy Dice #A Royal Birth Problem Season 4 #The Horror of Chuggerton Manor #A Chill in Winter #A Day Out with Mordecai & Rigby #Anger Trouble #The Long Road Trip #The Legend of Albert #G'Day Mate! #The Ghost of the Zoo #The Legend of Boulder #Camping #Kingfellas # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Xenomorph Encounter Part 1 #Xenomorph Encounter Part 2 #Xenomorph Encounter Part 3 Season 5 #The Xenomorphs Return Part 1 #The Xenomorphs Return Part 2 #Alan Jinxed! #Diary Troubles #Oliver Sees Blue #Belle's Secret #Bad Kiss #Flight to the Airport! #Breena and Seleon #Terror Tales Episode I: The Horror Begins #Terror Tales Episode II: The Horror Strikes Back #Terror Tales Episode III: Return of the Horror #Battle Starfighter Ahoy! #Shadow of the Megadonor #Destruction of the Megadonor # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Death V-Rex Season 6 #Toys in the Attic #The Legend of the Past Banker #Going Exploring #The Tokyo Capper Part 1 #The Tokyo Capper Part 2 #The Trials of the Je'Daii #The Curse of the Purple Head Phantom #A Death on Utapau #In Search of the Crystals #Crystal Crisis #The Big Bane # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Comet Moves Finale Movie: The Final Stand Movies #Rise of Godzilla (Season 1 ending movie) #Pepper Clark and the Captain Cuddles (Beginning season 2 movie) #Saving Private Vinny (Middle season 2 movie) #Rein of Tirek (Ending season 2 movie) #Trainsformers Episode I: Enter the Terminator (Season 3 movie) #Trainsformers Episode II: Revenge of the Ultratron (Season 3 movie) #Trainsformers Episode III: Dark Side of Mars (Season 3 movie) #A Pod Race to Remember (Middle Season 3 movie) #Sapphire's Stand (Ending season 3 movie) #Cufferton: The Lost Hiatt Grey Engine (Ending season 4 movie) #The Chronicles of Quahog: The Pokémon, the Sith, and the Mermaid (Middle season 5 movie) #The Chronicles of Quahog: Return of the Mermaid Princess (Ending season 5 movie) #Trainsformers Episode IV: Gauge of Extinction (Season 6 movie) #Trainsformers Episode V: The Last Jedi (Season 6 movie) #Trainsformers Episode VI: How They became Trainsformers (Season 6 movie) Trivia *Unlike Stuingtion's previous series', this one will be very different. **It has nothing to do with dragons, just Legendary Pokémon and Kaiju's. **Twilight's an alicorn princess and has her castle. **Most of the villains are reformed and good guys. **The Majority of Characters who are royalty will sacrifice themselves in major battles. **Tirek's Force Sensitive. And he will not double cross any of the villains, and no one's ever calling him a "Monkey Horse" in this series. **The foals and the Cutie Mark Crusaders will never grow up, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders never gotten their cutie marks. **This one will have a more light hearted tone. See Also *The Main Theme Song Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Many Adventures of the Griffin/Eeveelution Family Category:Hiatt Grey